londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of Livery Companies
From the Wikipedia article http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Livery_Company #The Worshipful Company of Mercers (general merchants) #The Worshipful Company of Grocers #The Worshipful Company of Drapers (wool and cloth merchants) #The Worshipful Company of Fishmongers #The Worshipful Company of Goldsmiths #The Worshipful Company of Merchant Taylors* (tailors) #The Worshipful Company of Skinners* (fur traders) #The Worshipful Company of Haberdashers (sellers of sewing articles) #The Worshipful Company of Salters (traders of salts and chemicals) #The Worshipful Company of Ironmongers #The Worshipful Company of Vintners (wine merchants) #The Worshipful Company of Clothworkers #The Worshipful Company of Dyers #The Worshipful Company of Brewers #The Worshipful Company of Leathersellers #The Worshipful Company of Pewterers (tin craftsmen) #The Worshipful Company of Barbers (and surgeons and dentists) #The Worshipful Company of Cutlers (knife, sword and cutlery makers) #The Worshipful Company of Bakers #The Worshipful Company of Wax Chandlers (wax candle makers) #The Worshipful Company of Tallow Chandlers (tallow candle makers) #The Worshipful Company of Armourers and Brasiers (armour makers and brass workers) #The Worshipful Company of Girdlers (swordbelt and dressbelt makers) #The Worshipful Company of Butchers #The Worshipful Company of Saddlers #The Worshipful Company of Carpenters #The Worshipful Company of Cordwainers (fine leather workers) #The Worshipful Company of Painter-Stainers #The Worshipful Company of Curriers (tanned leather dressers) #The Worshipful Company of Masons #The Worshipful Company of Plumbers #The Worshipful Company of Innholders #The Worshipful Company of Founders (brass and bronze workers) #The Worshipful Company of Poulters #The Worshipful Company of Cooks #The Worshipful Company of Coopers (barrel makers) #The Worshipful Company of Tylers and Bricklayers #The Worshipful Company of Bowyers (long bow makers) #The Worshipful Company of Fletchers (arrow makers) #The Worshipful Company of Blacksmiths #The Worshipful Company of Joiners and Ceilers (wood craftsmen) #The Worshipful Company of Weavers, the most ancient Company #The Worshipful Company of Woolmen #The Worshipful Company of Scriveners (court document writers and notaries public) #The Worshipful Company of Fruiterers #The Worshipful Company of Plaisterers (plasterers) #The Worshipful Company of Stationers and Newspaper Makers #The Worshipful Company of Broderers (embroiders) #The Worshipful Company of Upholders (upholsterers) #The Worshipful Company of Musicians #The Worshipful Company of Turners (lathe operators) #The Worshipful Company of Basketmakers #The Worshipful Company of Glaziers and Painters of Glass #The Worshipful Company of Horners (horn workers and plastic) #The Worshipful Company of Farriers (horseshoe makers and horse veterinarians) #The Worshipful Company of Paviors (road and highway pavers) #The Worshipful Company of Loriners (harness makers) #The Worshipful Society of Apothecaries (medical practitioners and pharmacists) #The Worshipful Company of Shipwrights #The Worshipful Company of Spectacle Makers #The Worshipful Company of Clockmakers #The Worshipful Company of Glovers #The Worshipful Company of Feltmakers (hat makers) #The Worshipful Company of Framework Knitters #The Worshipful Company of Needlemakers #The Worshipful Company of Gardeners #The Worshipful Company of Tin Plate Workers #The Worshipful Company of Wheelwrights #The Worshipful Company of Distillers #The Worshipful Company of Pattenmakers (wooden shoe makers) #The Worshipful Company of Glass Sellers #The Worshipful Company of Coachmakers and Coach Harness Makers #The Worshipful Company of Gunmakers #The Worshipful Company of Gold and Silver Wyre Drawers (makers of thread for uniforms) #The Worshipful Company of Makers of Playing Cards #The Worshipful Company of Fanmakers #The Worshipful Company of Carmen #The Honourable Company of Master Mariners, the first of the 20th-century Companies #The City of London Solicitors' Company #The Worshipful Company of Farmers #The Guild of Air Pilots and Air Navigators #The Worshipful Company of Tobacco Pipe Makers and Tobacco Blenders #The Worshipful Company of Furniture Makers #The Worshipful Company of Scientific Instrument Makers #The Worshipful Company of Chartered Surveyors #The Worshipful Company of Chartered Accountants in England and Wales #The Worshipful Company of Chartered Secretaries and Administrators #The Worshipful Company of Builders Merchants #The Worshipful Company of Launderers #The Worshipful Company of Marketors #The Worshipful Company of Actuaries #The Worshipful Company of Insurers #The Worshipful Company of Arbitrators #The Worshipful Company of Engineers #The Worshipful Company of Fuellers #The Worshipful Company of Lightmongers #The Worshipful Company of Environmental Cleaners #The Worshipful Company of Chartered Architects #The Worshipful Company of Constructors #The Worshipful Company of Information Technologists #The Worshipful Company of World Traders #The Worshipful Company of Water Conservators #The Worshipful Company of Firefighters #The Worshipful Company of Hackney Carriage Drivers (licensed London taxicab drivers) #The Worshipful Company of Management Consultants #The Worshipful Company of International Bankers #The Worshipful Company of Tax Advisers #The Worshipful Company of Security Professionals #The Worshipful Company of Educators #Worshipful Company of Arts Scholars Note: *The Skinners' and Merchant Taylors' Companies alternate position once per year. City companies without grant of livery *Worshipful Company of Parish Clerks *Company of Watermen and Lightermen *Guild of Public Relations Practitioners Guilds aiming to obtain the grant of Livery * Guild of Public Relations Practitioners * Guild of Entrepreneurs * Guild of Human Resource Professionals * Guild of Nurses * Guild of Investment Managers Category:Lists Category:City of London